


Not This Time

by QueenEvaine



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Laurie, mentions of Dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEvaine/pseuds/QueenEvaine
Summary: Quentin has a bad time, but older brother David King is here to save the day.





	Not This Time

It was any sort of understatement to say Quentin was always exhausted. He was used to staying awake for days, getting an hour or two of sleep and doing the same thing again, just to avoid the looming threat of a certain Dream Demon. His face-off against Freddy resulted in him being here, in this never-ending chase from a variety of murderers. And there were others here, other survivors that he couldn’t leave behind. Especially when he went into trials with Freddy as the killer; he knew the Dream Demon better than anyone else. 

The trial this time was in the Preschool he knew too well, and he hoped it wouldn’t mean a return of the demon. He took a quiet breath, walking up to a generator to begin repairing it and escape this trial. He didn’t yet know his teammates for the trial, he hadn’t seen anyone or felt his heart pound. He heard the lights turn on in the distance, one generator done. He was almost done with this one, and that would mean good progress on getting out. 

He heard the faint singing of high pitched voices just as the generator lit up and turned on. He was in a bad spot to be near the demon. He stayed near bushes and corners, walking as fast as he could without giving away his position. He felt himself start to fall asleep, and heard the deep, foreboding laughter somewhere behind him. He broke out into a run, trying to delay falling asleep as long as he could. He closed his eyes for a second too long, and the world around him became brighter and distorted. 

The pounding heartbeat was loud in his head, and he knew he just had to run until he either lost Freddy, or chasing him would mean easy generators for the others. He headed to the worn down school building, there were plenty of windows and pallets there he could use. The place still made him uneasy, even being in the Entity’s realm. The school building was the safest place to go with a killer behind you, with all it’s hallways and hazards, and Quentin greatly wished that wasn’t the case. Eventually, every killer caught up, as their lust for bloodshed urged them forward, faster. 

The sting of knives slicing through his back made him cry out in pain. He had to keep running, even if just to give the others time. Another generator turning lights on made it worthwhile. That was three down, and it hadn’t even been that long. A look over his shoulder showed Freddy behind him, intently staring at his target. The hallway in front of him had a gap in the floor, and falling through would land him in the boiler room. He ran at it and leapt over to the other side, just barely grabbing at the sides. He heard laughing behind him, and then footsteps going around. 

Quentin let go, stumbling as he landed in the boiler room. He slowed himself to a walk, staying near the walls. He would have to find someone soon, so they could wake him up from this nightmare. But, his first priority was making Freddy lose his trail. He assumed Freddy was above him, heartbeat sill racing. He leaned against a wall for a few moments, hoping the sounds of pipes masked his panting. He turned around the wall, meeting a sickening grin. Sharp knives slashed across his face, and he fell backwards onto the ground with a cry. 

“No more running away.” 

Blood covered Quentin’s face, and he could barely see the demon walking towards him, relishing every second. He scrambled to his feet, falling again as the knives slashed down his face rather than across. He fell again, bleeding profusely as footsteps came closer. 

“Enough interferences. I’ll make sure you suffer for getting in my way.” 

He had to get away, someway, somehow. This time, Freddy was so much more determined than their first face-off, and he was so much stronger. Probably the Entity’s doing, and it didn’t help he stayed awake for much longer this time. He was careless, and paying for it. Quentin groaned as he was lifted off the ground and held against the wall, blades digging into the skin on his neck. The pressure was lifted as Freddy reached back with his right hand, but the strike never came. Lighter footsteps came rushing down the stairs, moving Quentin out of the way. 

“Fuck off, mangled freak!”

Was that David? Quentin couldn’t see, and his head pounded. He heard Freddy groan, and suddenly he was over someone’s shoulders. He couldn’t be on Freddy’s shoulders, the height wasn’t right. Or was it? He had to wiggle free, at least then he could run. 

“Oi, cut it out. It’s me, and I’m tryin’ to help!”

That was definitely David. He stopped wiggling, letting himself be limp. It was no lie he was in pain, and it was a comfort to be carried. His heartbeat had calmed down, and he was set on the ground. 

“Now that we’ve lost that freakshow, time t’wake up, kid.” 

The loud clap woke him up, blood still covering his face. He felt rough hands wipe some away, enough so that he could see. Somewhat, at least. 

“You alright, kid?”

The change in David’s voice surprised him. Shouting at Killers and usually other survivors, it was rough and scratchy. He enjoyed a good fight, and he never minced words. Speaking to Quentin, his voice was softer, and reassuring. Quentin nodded. 

“Yeah, thanks to you.” 

David grinned, lifting Quentin to his feet. 

“Let’s get going then, can’t be arsed to stay in this hellhole longer than we have to. Laurie ‘n Dwight got the door open.”

With David’s help, Quentin broke into a sprint for the door. The faint singing resumed, somewhere to their right. Freddy was going to cut them off at the door. 

“David-” Quentin was cut off by David’s hand clapping over his mouth. 

“I got this, ‘ead for the door.” David didn’t allow for any response as he ran towards the singing, shouting at the top of his lungs. Quentin kept running for the door, if only to get his wounds treated and go back to help. Dwight and Laurie spoke in hushed voices, suddenly pausing as they spotted him. 

“Shit! Quentin, are you okay?” Dwight rushed over, a mix of fear and concern on his face. He was naturally nervous, Quentin found, but that never stopped him from being an unspoken leader. Laurie jogged over, immediately starting on bandaging up wounds. Quentin turned his attention back to the preschool. 

“David has him distracted. We have to go back!” 

Laurie finished up bandaging, then nodded. “I’ll go get him. He’ll be okay.” She rushed back into the walls of the preschool’s grounds, Quentin standing to go and follow. Dwight grabbed his arm. 

“Hold on, she’s got it. We can’t all go rushing at him. We’d all be asleep and stuck there.” 

Quentin hated the truth of it. If they were all asleep, they’d all be stuck in a nightmare with no one to get them out. He sighed , attention turning to the door. If Laurie and David didn’t come back soon, he was going to go himself. He had to, after David risked everything to save him. He heard David shout in pain, then break through the hedges towards the gate. Laurie was next to him, both asleep. Freddy had to be behind them, Laurie pushing David forward. 

“Go, move it!” 

She shouted, crying out as her arm gained a new gash. They ran to the exit gate, David turning around to give Freddy a shout. 

“Not this time, fuckface!” 

The group ran out of the exit, fog thickening as they left the preschool behind. They ran forward, trees closing in as the fog started to dissipate, leading to the campfire. With a sigh of relief, they sat around the fire against the logs. David moved to sit next to Quentin, opening a medkit and taking out a clean cloth and some antiseptic. 

“Sorry about getting to you late, kid. School’s a fuckin’ maze.” 

David started cleaning the blood off Quentin’s face, making sure to clean the scratches so they wouldn’t get infected. Quentin couldn’t help but wince. It stung, but nowhere near as bad as the actual injury. 

“Sorry, can’t do much about it hurting.” 

Quentin sat as still as he could, letting David work. 

“It’s fine, really. Thanks for saving me back there.” 

David laughed, and it was easy to forget he was injured too. The man never seemed bothered much, never bled much back at the campfire. He should be tending to his own injuries, too, but there was clearly no convincing David to stop tending to Quentin. 

“Don’t have to thank me. Just glad you’re alright.” 

They both knew the cuts on Quentin’s face and neck would scar. There was no way around that. It did clean up well, Quentin’s vision no longer muddled by it. David’s hand moved to clean the injury on his neck, until Quentin stopped him. 

“I can take care of myself.” 

David drew his hand back, handing the rag to Quentin. 

“Sure, sorry Quentin. Wasn’t thinkin’ much.” 

He took bandages out of the kit and started wrapping his own injuries. 

“You remind me of my lil brother, is all.” 

Quentin blinked in surprise, putting the cloth down. “You have a little brother?” 

David shrugged, putting the rest of the bandages away. “Had. Started gettin’ into a lot more fights after he was gone. Couldn’t be mithered with it all.” 

Quentin frowned. “Sorry, I had no idea.” 

David just shook his head. “Didn’t know, no point gettin’ upset over something like that. Besides, we’re all ‘ere now.” 

Quentin dumbly nodded. He was exhausted, and it was catching up to him. The look didn’t escape David. 

“Get some sleep, kid. If that fuck shows, I’ll lamp him with this fuckin’ log if I have to.” 

The threat brought a smile to Quentin’s face. He curled up and lay on his side, closing his eyes. A weight rested on him, and he realized it was David’s jacket on top of him. With a couple of light, reassuring pats from David, Quentin settled off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing a lot lately for this game, wow. This fic was heavily inspired by headcanons from [dwightfairfields](http://dwightfairfields.tumblr.com/) about David having a sibling and taking that up with Quentin, and thus this was born. As always, my tumblr is [here](http://queenevaine.tumblr.com/) for any talk/requests/ideas you wanted to share.


End file.
